Renesmee is all Grown Up
by Melissa Writer
Summary: Renesmee has reached maturity, and Jacob does not know how to act around her. What will happen when a trip to South America brings Nahuel back into the Cullen’s life?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee is all grown up

Renesmee has reached maturity, and Jacob does not know how to act around her. What will happen when a trip to South America brings Nahuel back into the Cullen's life?

"Jacob, I still don't understand why you need to stay here. Leah and Seth will be perfectly fine for the few weeks that we will be in South America."

Bella and Jacob were walking in the backyard, pulling down the last of the now customary white lights from the trees. The birthday had been done in shades of green and white, Renesmee's favorite.

"Bells, it has nothing to do with the Pack, I just think that Nessie needs to go on this trip alone. Or at least as alone as you and Edward-."

"Jake, you two have never been apart, I have to practically throw you from the house every night, and now that we are leaving the continent you are perfectly happy to be in different countries. What is going on?"

Jacob pulled down the last of the lights and tossed them on to the large pile, smiling a little as he thought of Nessie's 7th birthday, and then frowning when he thought of the half-vampire, half human girl that he loved.

"Bella, Nessie is getting older now, she's what like 17-18 mentally?"

Edward was yet again pleasantly surprised that Jacob still thought of Renesmee in ways that were easy for a father to hear. He was not looking forward to the day that they moved on to more physical thoughts.

"Bella, I think that Jacob is trying to let Renesmee spread her wings so to speak."

"I really hate it when you do that" Jacob growled.

"I know "Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile, and so she dropped the subject. "For now" she thought.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad". Renesmee gracefully reached out to touch her Mom's arm as she skipped to Jacobs's side. Bella and Edward, both "seeing" what she wanted looked at each other before answering. Bella over the last few years had been working to lift the heavy curtain that protected her mind, she still could not keep it lifted when Edward touched her, but for moments like these it worked brilliantly.

"Well? I don't mind, if you don't." she thought.

Edward nodded slightly and answered for both of them "Sure, but we expect you home by 10. You still need to pack, and finish your essay."

"Dad, PLEASE at least _try_ to not listen in when I'm studying. A girl has to have some secrets." She smiled her own version of Edwards's crooked smile, and Jacob and Renesmee left to go to dinner and then to a movie. Bella could hear Jacob as they entered the highway complaining about how freaky their family method of telepathic communication was.

Edward walked toward the front of the **Gulfstream****G650** twin engine jet, working very hard to ignore the thoughts of everyone else on the plane. Carlisle and Jasper were tolerable; they were only thinking about the variety of food that a rain forest would offer the Cullen's, specifically the wild cats. Esme and Alice were thinking about the housing situation while they were traveling. Esme wanted them all together, and Alice was hoping for a little more privacy…"ugh, keep walking" thought Edward. A little further on Emmet was thinking about the "honeymoon" that Rosalie was planning "not helping" thought Edward, and Rosalie was simply mesmerized by the diamond sparkle that was her skin. It was still a little unsettling seeing them all on an airplane, in the daytime, with the shades open.

Once Bella decided that she wanted to get her pilots license, Alice started shopping for a plane. "You are not going to stop her Edward" Alice had said, "I don't know why one of us has not done it already. To think we have been flying _commercial_, when we could be on a private plane!" That had been the end of any hope of talking her out of it. Edward was still slightly concerned when Bella was flying, it was not that they would not survive a crash, he just has a hard time letting go of his protectiveness every once in a while.

Edward made his way to the cockpit, and patted Renesmee on the head.

"Hey kiddo, I will sit with your Mom now"

"Sure Dad" she got up and made her way to a seat in the back by herself.

Bella sighed and looked at Edward. "So tell me again why I did not just drag that dog on the plane and make him come with us. What is he thinking, she is miserable!"

Edward closed the door to the cabin, hoping that would silence their voices enough for Renesmee. "He really is looking out for her Bella. Think about it, in one way he looks at her as the little girl that she is to us. He has watched her grow up, and he loves her. I think he tried to explain it to you with Quil and Claire. Jacob has not looked at her in a romantic way in these short years that Renesmee has been a child. He has simply been everything that she needs in a friend. Now she has become a fully grown woman at age seven, if what Nahuel said holds true, Jacob does not know what to do. I believe he is hoping to use this time for both of them to get used to the idea that they now look, and act the same age."

Edward watched for the few seconds that it took Bella to think over what he had said. "Hmmmm, I had almost forgotten about Nahuel. He lives in the same forest as Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri."

Edward chuckled; "I am pretty sure that when they told you that they were teasing you. The rainforest does cover most of South America."

"I hope so. Now, go back to everyone and let them know we will be landing soon. You are not allowed up here while I land." And with one last glance as Edward stood up, Bella began their descent into the Amazon.


	2. Chapter 2 Renesmee

Renesmee plunged into the cool water, enjoying the sudden quiet as she swam along the bottom of the pool. The endless noise of all the people in the resort was constantly assaulting her ears. She tried to relax as she swam the length of the pool, they were only going to be here for another day or two and then they would start for the deepest parts of the forest. She felt eyes on her as she pulled herself out of the water and crossed to her chair in the shade. While she did not sparkle like her family in the sun, she had skin so luminescent that skin care companies would hire her for a campaign if they saw it. As if her parents would allow that one.

Pulling on a cover up and settling into a comfortable position she glared up at the suite where her family was staying. They were even more impatient than she was to leave. Alice and Rosalie were bored the moment they realized that most of the stores closed by the time they could come out into the twilight. She dug around in her bag searching for her ipod, prepared to loose herself in the music.

"No, it is not them", she thought. She knew she was not really mad at her family. She should have known better, everything was going to remind her of him, everything she did, she did with _him_.

"Damn you, damn you Jacob Black and your stupid wolf pack" _that_ was why she was upset, why she was uncomfortable. This trip would be so much more fun if he was with her. They could have explored the village, and gone shopping together during the day. If he was with her then her parents would have no choice but to let her explore outside of the resort. And when she had explored to her hearts content, he would have sat with her by the pool, his dark skin a perfect contrast to hers. Why did he stay in Forks? What had she done wrong? He was visibly upset when she left, obviously he did not want to be apart from her, so why did he stay? She thought back over the last few months.

Jacob was always there, he always did everything she did. He helped her, and pushed her to try new things. They talked about everything; he always knew what to say. She remembered a night a few months ago, it was getting late, and she knew her Mom or Dad would giver her the "time for Jake to leave" look. She had turned around from her computer to bet Jacob on inevitable, and Jacob was staring at her. She thought he had been reading while she was finishing up the essay that would be used for countless college applications.

"What are you staring at? Did Uncle Emmet put something in my hair again?...........Jacob?"

"Sorry Ness, I was just thinking."

"What did you call me?"

"Ummm, Nessie?"

"No, you called me Ness. What are you thinking about so hard, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about your birthday. You are going to be seven, isn't that when most girls want a pony?"

"Funny, wolf man. Yes I have been alive for seven years, but I am _way_ more mature than you are, and girls mature a lot faster than boys, so I am at least your age by now." Renesmee had laughed out loud thinking of being the same age as Jacob, but when she looked at his face he was not laughing.

"What?"

"Your mom and I used to play this game. I don't feel like playing it now. Goodnight." He had kissed her on the forehead and left, left for the first time without being kicked out by her parents.

The next day he was fine, laughing and joking like normal. She had shrugged it off and left him alone. Then a few weeks later, they had been out hunting in the forest. She was running and he was right behind her in his wolf form. He has surpassed her and was about to leap on the deer she hard targeted. Not wanting him to win, she had lunged at him reaching for his neck, but just barely grabbing his back legs. The flurry of movements in the next minutes passed so quickly, that they seemed like seconds. One second she felt his fur in her hands, and the next it was Jacob's hot skin. They both rolled to a stop and lay there looking at each other, breathing heavy after running.

"What the hell Nessie, do you want me to bite you! What were you thinking, grabbing me while I was hunting! You are so lucky, that I snapped out of it in time, lucky I can change like that!"

"I…Jacob…."

"What!"

"Jacob, your ummm…."

"I am not over reacting, you could have been hurt!"

"Shut up Jacob!" Renesmee flared with a temper that she inherited from Bella. "I did not say you were over reacting, I was simply trying to point out the fact that I am lying on top of you, and you are not wearing any clothes…"

They stared at each other for a minute, and Renesmee watched as a look she had never seen before spread across his face. She felt his breathing slow down, and then he had sucked in a ragged breath.

"Jacob, I-"

"Nessie! Oh god, just ugh, close your eyes, and I will, umm….go."

He had rolled them over so that he was hovering over her, and then with a growl, darted into the bushes. He called her later that night apologizing for yelling at her, and promising that he would come by the house at some point the next day. Again they both pretended nothing had happened, but when her family had announced the trip to visit her friends in the Amazon, Jacob told her he would miss her while she was gone.

"Renesmee, I think you should come in, you are getting too much sun, I can see your pink cheeks from here."

Renesmee opened her eyes and looked up towards the suite. Rosalie was peeking out the window. Of course she could see the blush on her face, and of course Renesmee could hear her aunt through a window and several hundred feet up.

"Come on, we decided to head for Pirâ tonight. It is the closest village to the point Zafrina said she would meet us."

Renesmee could faintly hear Alice walking towards the window "No, wait!" Alice was suddenly in the window. "I want you to-"

"No, Alice. I don't want her going there alone" said her Dad.

Renesmee reached in her bag to grab a book, she needed to appear to find amusement in something other than a conversation taking place out of earshot of any normal human.

"Oh, Edward. She will be fine, she is half vampire." Alice replied.

"Alice, you can not see her, you _might_ be able to see if a human chooses to do something but you can not track her simply by following a blind spot. We can't exactly go help her and I would expose us all, rather then let anything happen to her."

"Well..oh, perfect! She will be fine."

Suddenly Renesmee saw a shift in the lighting. She looked up from the pages and found herself sitting in her favorite chair, in her living room, in Forks.

"Zafrina!" Renesmee jumped from her seat, watching as the illusion dissolved.

"Hello little one! You may as well be at home the way they are going on, so much for vacation" Zafrina laughed.

Renesmee looked at her friend, covered from head to toe in colorful fabrics. That was one look that Alice and Rosalie would never try, but it had at least one advantage over their clothing. Zafrina blended with many of the native inhabitants wearing traditional clothing, and was covered in a way that allowed her to be in the sun without exposing her skin.

"Come on, I will take you into the village for Alice, what are we doing?"

"My guess, we are picking up packages." Renesmee smiled up at the window to see Alice holding a paper for them to see the names of the stores.

"This will take up the rest of the afternoon, we better hurry" replied Zafrina, and they set of for the village with arms linked.


	3. Chapter 3 Amazon

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri led the Cullens through a break in the vegetation. "Here it is, home sweet home, as you say in America." Kachiri laughed.

"Oh, mom! Look, it is just like _Nim's Island_! Renesmee ran to the base of one of the trees to get a closer look.

"Who is Nim, and can she possibly get enough to eat on an island?" Asked Zafrina.

"No" laughed Bella, "it is a movie that came out a few years ago, show her Nessie."

Renesmee looked back at her mom and smiled, she knew her mom was extremely happy and at ease, she never called her Nessie.

"Sorry Zafrina, see" and she touched Zafrina, Kachiri, and then Senna showing them a few scenes from the movie.

"Well, that is nice, but ours is a bit taller" Zafrina gestured up to the tree house that was nestled above their heads. "That is just what you can see from here. Come this way please."

Renesmee was fascinated by the house; she spent the remainder of the afternoon exploring. She found that only a very small part of the house was visible from the ground.

"Most of it is in the high reaches of the rain forest canopy." Kachiri explained. "Once we saw how your family was able to live in one place for a few years, in the middle of modern civilization, we thought we could adapt our eating habits a little and live in one place for a few decades." .

Bella and Renesmee looked at each other; the three Amazon vampires still had the telltale red eyes of a human diet.

"But you are not on the "vegetarian" diet, how did you adapt it?" Renesmee asked.

"Well," Zafrina explained, "We are not able to live as you do; I am still not sure how you can stand the constant thirst! We have however taken to traveling a distance for our hunting. Now we can stay in one place, secluded within the protected rain forest, where no people can discover us."

The Cullen's spent a few days all together with the Amazon vampire's catching up on the events that had taken place since they had last met. They explored the forest around the tree house, Emmet finally wrestling the anaconda as he had been hoping since the year Renesmee was born. He was happily surprised by the strength of the snake, but it was still no match for the muscular vampire.

Emmet and Rosalie slipped away shortly after to explore the eastern coast alone. Alice and Jasper were off for some shopping in Venezuela, and Carlisle and Esme were going into the deepest parts of the forest to provide medical assistance to those who would accept it from one such as him, and to learn about the many medicinal plants in the region.

Renesmee once again slipped into a depression. It had been just over a week, the most time she and Jacob had been apart.

"I don't understand mom, why hasn't he called me back?"

"Sweet heart, we are not exactly in range of a cell tower. Do you even have a signal on your phone?"

"No, I know he can't call _now_, but he could have called me before we headed south into Amazonas."

"Hmmm, maybe your Dad and I should call off our trip. We can stay here with you, there is plenty of wildlife in the area, and I would like to see the waterfall Senna mentioned." Bella looked off to where Zafrina and Edward were talking. She longed to spend some time with Edward alone, but Renesmee was not getting any better. There had been a few days when they first arrived to the Amazon's house that she saw a little light in Renesmee's eye's but it was gone now. Sighing, she prepared to let Edward know they would be staying here.

"Mom, no, I am ok. You should go with Dad; I already cut your last trip to Isle Esme short." Renesmee had asked when she was two about her parents wedding, and knew that the honeymoon had ended the moment Edward knew Bella was pregnant.

"That was not exactly your fault my dear." Bella laughed, "Are you sure you will be ok?"

"I will be fine. Alice and Jasper will be back in a few days, then Rosalie and Emmet. Go, you both deserve a break from your moody teenage daughter."

"Alright, but Zafrina can get a message to us, so if you change your mind we will come right back!"

Edward looked up at his family. He knew that Renesmee would be fine in the care of Zafrina, and he knew from her thoughts that she wanted a few days without the constant presence of Edward in her mind. Bella hugged her daughter and leapt from the tree to his side. With one last wave, they headed for Isle Esme.

A/N: Bear with me on this chapter; I was having problems transitioning from chapter 2 to 4. I would also love reviews - this is my first story.


	4. Chapter 4 Nahuel

Chapter 4

Nahuel was in a bad mood. He had been roaming north along the coast line for a few weeks, and had not been paying attention when he crossed into the protected forest. People had not entered these woods for more than a century. At first because the forest was known to the natives as being inhabited by _Wekufe_, or evil spirits. A reputation started by his father, and continued by his aunt to protect them when he was young. He was the _Wekufe, _feeding of those unfortunate's that had lost their way and wandered across his path. Then the local government had turned the whole area into a preserve. Their prey had disappeared and Nahuel and his aunt Huilen had moved further south into the temperate rainforest on the coast.

There they had lived in relative peace for the last half century. In peace until that vampire Senna and her strange black eyed friends had intruded on them. He still remembered the only trip he had made from his beloved forests. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that their destination had been for yet another temperate rain forest. The trees and wildlife had been different, but the moderate climate and constant cloud cover had been a comforting reminder of home.

Nahuel and Huilen had not stayed in the small town of Forks for long. They were both uncomfortable staying in the home of the strange vampire family, and both were restless to return home. Once they had returned, however, Nahuel had been uneasy and longed to be away from Huilen, longed to be alone to think about his life.

Now however Nahuel was in an unpopulated jungle, and he was hungry. "Well, at least I learned something useful from the Cullen family." With that he opened his senses searching for prey.

The breeze shifted and he caught the scent of a jungle cat. It was moving swiftly under the trees just a little distance to the east. He resigned himself to the strange meal, and headed deeper into the undergrowth. The cat must have somehow picked up that he was following because she picked up her pace, trying to loose him. Soon she was running full out, and he had to focus to keep up with her. He was so intent that he did not sense anything but the cat, and he skidded to a stop when he felt the breeze as a faster creature overtook him.

He stared in awe as the cat leapt up to a branch and made her way higher into the canopy. The strange creature leapt to the same branch, and swung all the way around to a perfect handstand atop the branch. Nahuel was then able to see clearly that the creature was a girl, not a human, but certainly a girl.

The girl balanced in her handstand for a moment and then silently stepped down on top of the branch so gracefully that an Olympic gymnast would quit the sport if it ever saw this creature. The girl glanced once more at the black cat, and then glared down at Nahuel.

"What do you think you are doing!" the creature demanded.

Nahuel looked into the beautiful brown eyes above him. Blinking he looked away for a moment and then back up to her. She was pale skinned with long bronze hair that ended in large ringlets at her waist. She was wearing a white cotton peasant blouse and khaki shorts. Shorts that showed of her sculpted legs and slim build.

"I _was_ chasing my dinner, if you would move, I shall go after her." Nahuel replied.

"What kind of monster are-"

The monster reference instantly hit a nerve with Nahuel. He leapt at the tree and scrambled onto the branch where she was standing.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not eat?" he demanded of her.

The beautiful creature gave him a scathing look and stepped into a neighboring tree, moving upward and away from him as she did.

"Your English is very good. Have you spent much time out of this forest?" she asked.

Nahuel was surprised that she could move from yelling at him to a polite question so quickly.

"No, I prefer the forest. I do occasionally find myself with people and English seems to be popular with them currently." Nahuel was surprised that he had said so much.

"Would you prefer I spoke to you in English" she asked, and then continued in three different languages "or do you like Portuguese? I do speak Spanish, and to a lesser extent Mapuche" she finished with an arched eyebrow in his native tongue.

He was still angry with her "The Spanish and Portuguese taught now are elementary. I am less frustrated with English; it was always a horrible language" he answered, knowing that she would be disappointed by his lack of surprise at her knowledge of languages and his insulting response to her question.

She practically hissed at him and then plucked a ripe mango and threw it at him.

"Eat that. The cat has kittens you idiot, you can not take her without leaving them to die."

She looked at him for a moment closely observing him. Seeing no difference in his demeanor she continued "You will leave her alone Nahuel." She saw his surprised reaction to his name and smirked. "I know you, I wonder if you remember me."

With one last look at over her shoulder the strange and beautiful creature leapt from the tree and ran into the undergrowth. Nahuel stared into the dark green forest after her. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as she was. She looked and moved like the _Ngen_, spirits of nature, that his mother's people thought were responsible for the order of nature. Spirits that were cared for, and protected by nature. His stomach growled and he truly thought she must be his own personal _Wekufe._


	5. Chapter 5 Stranger

Chapter 5

Renesmee watched from a safe distance to ensure that Nahuel did not continue after the majestic panther that she had been watching. She was mesmerized by the grace as the mother had stalked her prey, leaving the kittens for the first time since they had been born. She had spent the morning watching from a distance as the family of cats had played, and was angry when she saw the mother running suddenly in fear.

Nahuel walked in the forest with no visible purpose and seemingly unaware of his effect on the creatures around him. Renesmee was sure that she did not disturb her surroundings in the way that he did, and again her temper flared. Content that he would leave the cat alone she headed back towards the home of her Amazon friends. She took her time, thinking back on the first time she had seen the half vampire, half human boy.

The events of that day were permanently seared into her mind. No other day had she felt such strong feelings of fear, and then joy in one single hour. Her family had been united again that night and Nahuel was a dim memory in the background. She could see him a little more clearly in the memory of the following day, remembering that he was fascinated by her mother, and that she was childishly irritated that he paid more attention to Bella than he did to her.

Jacob and Nahuel had not spoken a word to each other the entire three days that he and his aunt Huilen had stayed. In fact, Jacob and Renesmee had spent as much time outside and away from the family of two, and they were both relieved when the strange family had left. The only other time she had thought of Nahuel was when her seventh birthday was a month away, she realized that she had stopped growing, just as he had predicted.

Renesmee reached the tree house and could see that Zafrina was happy she had made it back in one piece.

"I am sorry Zafrina, I hope you did not worry about me. I came across a family of panthers and I lost track of time" Renesmee said.

"No, I was not worried", Zafrina replied "your parents only left their only child in my care, and she was just out hunting by herself!"

"I promise that I did not do anything I would not have done at home, and look; here I am in one piece!" Renesmee hugged her friend, taking comfort in the familiar feeling of the freezing arms around her. She was about to tell the three vampires about her encounter with Nahuel but then decided at the last moment to keep it to herself. She walked into the little room that they had made for her to sleep in, and curled up on the bed. She fell asleep listening to the many sounds of the jungle.

Renesmee opened her eyes and blinked in the darkness, letting her eyes adjust. She was not sure where she was, and she could not remember how she had got there. Standing up she looked around for any landmark that would tell her where she was. Seeing nothing familiar, but noticing that there was a light in the distance she started walking towards it. It seemed like she walked for hours searching, feeling a desperate need to get out of the forest. It was the first time in her life that she knew there was no one around to help her, no one around at all.

Suddenly a dark figure stepped into her path about a hundred yards from where she stood. She looked back knowing she could not go back into the dark, but afraid to be any closer to him. Renesmee watched in silence as the man walked closer to her, speaking to her in an unknown language. She could not understand him, but she knew he was trying to sooth her. He reached towards her, and she was surprised to see that he was only a few feet from her now.

"I have been looking for you Renesmee. I have been searching for you for more than a century, and here you are, wondering around in the dark."

His arms were around her then, circling her waist, pulling her close to him. She tilted her head back to try to see him clearly. His skin was a deep tan, and his dark hair touched his shoulders. She wanted to touch the smooth skin of his cheek, and she could just make out a square jaw line.

She felt the warmth of his muscular arms through her shirt, and it felt strange. She was not used to being held this way - it felt completely different from when her family held her.

It was closer to the feelings she had felt when she was with Jacob, and suddenly she wanted to be closer to this strange man. She wanted to discover how every plane of his skin felt under her fingers.

Stretched up on her toes, Renesmee pulled him to one side in an effort to see his face in the light. Suddenly she pulled back gasping attempting to pull out of his arms. The features that she had been mesmerized by a moment ago now were scaring her. They looked familiar but she could not place them. A moment ago she thought he was beautiful, now he is frightening.

"Let me go" she whispers.

"You were made for me, Renesmee. You are so beautiful. You will stay with me."

His voice had taken on a hard edge as he spoke, and Renesmee tried to pull away from him. His arms, once thick with muscle are now slim bands of steel holding her against his chest. He smiled down at her with a wicked grin, pulling his lips back to reveal all of his teeth. Holding her, bruising her arms he leaned in to bite her neck.

"NO!" she gasps. Waking herself up, Renesmee looks around to find that she is safe in her bed. It was only a dream.


	6. Chapter 6 Alone

**Chapter 6**

Walking to the main part of the house she knows she will find Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri together. Knowing that the three vampires will likely pick up his scent, or worse Nahuel will visit them, Renesmee decides she will have to tell them she saw him.

Zafrina greeted her the moment she entered the room "Good Morning Nessie, you did not sleep as long this time."

"No, I guess I was not as tired. What are we doing today?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, we actually need to hunt my dear; I hope that does not bother you." Senna said.

"No, of course not" Renesmee giggled a little. "I actually was hoping to go look in on the panther family I told you about." Knowing she could not delay any longer she blurted out "Are you expecting Nahuel and Huilen for your trip? I saw him yesterday not far from the river." She bit her lip to shut herself up.

The three vampires looked at each other for a moment. "No," Zafrina answered "we are not expecting them. Why did you say nothing about him yesterday?"

"I was not thinking about it, I guess I was tired. Sorry" Renesmee smiled, wondering if she would get away with the small lie.

"That is ok, I am sure if they want company they will find us. Those two keep mostly to themselves." Zafrina watched Renesmee for a moment, wondering if this was something she should send word of to Bella and Edward.

"What?" Renesmee opened her eyes wide, trying to look innocent, and not know why she was acting this way.

"Perhaps we can try your diet again, at the very least it will tie us over until one of your family returns to stay with you" Zafrina looked to her companions to see if they agreed.

"No, please! Don't let me inconvenience you. I will be perfectly fine here on my own, and you will be back in the morning right?"

"Yes, it will take no longer than one day." Zafrina replied slowly.

"Go, I promise you I will be fine. It will be fun for me, I promise." Renesmee watched as Zafrina nodded to the others. The three of them walked towards the door.

"Do not hunt any carnivorous animals while we are gone. In fact I would prefer if you only ate human food while we are gone, can you promise me that?" Zafrina asked.

"Sure! I will probably hang around the house. I will see you soon, please don't worry about me." Renesmee waved as they loped off into the jungle.

Renesmee looked around the house. There was a library of books, she had her ipod, and there was a weeks supply of fruit and vegetables within reach of the windows. Sighing she reached for her cell phone to check _again_ for a signal.

"I need to talk to you Jacob, I just want to hear your voice." sighed Renesmee

Looking up at the trees she got an idea. She put her cell phone in her pocket and put on her shoes. Climbing to the top of the tree house she looked out across the canopy and spotted the tree she was looking for. She climbed back into the house and set off in the direction of the massive tree.

It was a distance from the house, but Renesmee was not in a hurry. She had a goal, and was happy to have something to do. She spent the time listening to the creatures around her, and watching as they interacted with each other. The colors of some of the animals were breathtaking, especially the insects.

She finally reached the base of what had to be the largest tree she had ever seen. Circling around the base she found a lower branch that she could reach with a running start. She walked back a few paces and was about to run when she heard a branch snap. Whirling around she looked for the source of the noise. She held her breath waiting for another sound, and then saw a monkey leap to a tree.

"Calm down Renesmee, you are finding monsters in monkeys now" she scolded herself.

Renesmee turned back and ran to the tree, leaping towards the branch at the last second and grabbing the lowest limb. She swung up easily and started up the side of the tree.

Nahuel let his breath out in a silent stream. This girl had ears as sensitive as his aunt. He watched as she climbed up the enormous tree and set off to find one a safer distance away. He would have to be careful to stay farther away, and watch his step. She was so graceful she could move through the forest and never make a sound. It was only her scent that made her easy to find, a scent of sunlight and rain, of soft earth and flowers.

By the time he reached a point where he could see her she was snapping something shut in her hand. He could just barely hear her saying something that sounded like "stupid mutt" but that did not make any sense. He could tell that she was frustrated and angry, but he could not tell why. The wind shifted and he heard her voice on the breeze, talking more nonsense about "towers and satellites and the twenty first century" but again he did not know what the problem was. The wind shifted again and she stiffened.

Nahuel gasped as he watched her leap from the tree.


	7. Chapter 7 Jacob

**Chapter 7**

Jacob glared at Leah and then stalked out of the room. She was right; he was stupid for staying behind while Nessie left the country. He had been useless to the pack, acting like a new changed pup bursting out of his human form at the slightest provocation. Worse even than Paul had been.

Jacob ran through the forest to Bella and Edwards' house to Renesmee's room. They never locked the door, and he needed to be close to her, needed to see her things, and smell her smell. He passed the fridge figuring that Bella would have emptied it before they left. Nessie did not care for human food as much as he did, but he still ate like a growing teenage boy. The Cullens' had to shop in town for appearances and so the refrigerator was always stocked in both of the Cullen houses.

Settling onto Nessie's bed he breathed in deeply. God he missed that girl. Jacob picked up the book on her nightstand, _Romeo & Juliet._ No surprise there, she was just like Bella, re-reading the same book over and over. He put the book on the table and picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number for the 50th time that day. He knew that she was in an area without coverage, but just hearing her voice on prerecorded message relaxed him. He hung up after the beep and drifted off to sleep breathing in the scent on her pillow.

Jacob ran through the forest panting with the exertion of running so fast, and for so long. Knowing instinctively that she was in trouble he continueed to run through the forest. It is not a forest he knew and none of the scents are familiar to him.

"Damn it! Why did I let her get so far ahead of me, I should have known better – she is too young to be here alone!"

Growling with rage, Jacob continued his desperate search for Renesmee.

Suddenly he skids to a halt.

"I am coming, hold on!" Jacob thinks to himself, desperate for her to hear him, to know that he is on his way. Jacob can smell her scent now; he is only a few minutes behind her.

The path opens up before him and he can see a figure ahead. Jacob can just make out that the figure before him is a woman, a woman with a beautiful body, and astonishingly the same hair color as his Nessie. He looses sight of her for a moment behind a tree-

"No!" Renesmee screamed

Jacob rounds the corner to see that the woman is now on the ground, he knows he should help her, but he heard Renesmee, and he needs to find her. Slowing down, Jacob looks at the woman on the ground.

The woman on the ground is Nessie.

Nessie who is not a child but a woman.

The woman that he loves lying on the ground with a bite on her neck, her heart stopped forever.

Bellowing her name Jacob sits upright in bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Looking around the familiar room, he knows he will not sleep again for the rest of the night. He may never sleep again if he is going to have dreams like that.

Crossing back to the kitchen he opend the refrigerator door in hope that Bella left something behind.

Taped to a leftover container is a note

_Jake,_

_If you feel like torturing yourself any longer, the least I can do is feed you. When you realize that you are an idiot call the number by the phone. A jet will be waiting for you at the airport in Port Angeles to take you as far as Pirâ. You will have to find your own way south from there; I am sure by now you can find her without any more direction than that._

_Bells_

Jacob turned from the room, slamming the fridge shut on his way to the phone. He would not sleep until he saw _her_ again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Knowing that she would be hurt, Nahuel half fell, half climbed down the tree to check on her. He knew it would be bad, what he did not know was that she would be waiting at the base of _his_ tree and that her anger would be pointed at him.

Falling the last 15 feet to the forest floor Nahuel whirled around in response to the angry voice behind him.

"Why are you stalking me?!" Renesmee demanded. "FYI - I am not your next meal! Anyone within 10 miles would be able to hear you, and our presence in a protected forest would not be easy to explain to the authorities - _must_ you make so much noise?!

She was practically screeching at him by the time she finished.

"Now who is the noisy one?" Nahuel responded quietly. "What is this 'FYI', and why should we explain ourselves to anyone?"

Renesmee just stared at him, unsure what to say or do next.

Not waiting for a response he continued "Not everyone can be as graceful as you _Wekufe_. You must have inherited that from your mother."

Again, Renesmee just stared at him.

"It took me a little while to realize where had met before. The interesting coincidence is that I was thinking about your family just before we met. Your family and their eating habits were what led me to think to hunt the animal in the first place, and then you were mad at me for doing the very same thing you do."

Nahuel looked thoughtfully at her, waiting now for some kind of reaction.

"You have got to be the strangest creature I have ever met." She replied. "Come on, the least I can do is feed you then". Renesmee walked back in the direction of the tree house only to realize he was not following her. Looking back she saw he was in the same spot.

"I do not require the help of an infant to eat" Nahuel turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"I..You.." Red colored the outside edges of her vision; no one had ever spoken to her with such contempt. "Infant!"

Nahuel grinned to himself, pleased he was able to frustrate her as she frustrated him. Suddenly he stopped, he whipped his head around unable to shake the sudden darkness that had overtaken him. Not complete darkness it was as though he had closed his eyes even though he knew his eyes were wide open. Whirling to the sound of her angry tirade he demanded "what have you done to me!?"

Opening her eyes Renesmee stared at Nahuel "I have not done a thing to you?" She was so unsure of his question that her answer came out sounding like a question.

Nahuel's vision cleared and he was able to see the bronze haired beauty again. "How did you do that" he demanded.

"I have done nothing to you, what are you talking about!" Again anger filled Renesmee's sight with red.

This time Nahuel could still see through his eyes, only this time he could see a mirrored image of himself as well. He gasped to see how angry he looked, and at the same time realized what was happening.

"Is this the first time that you have done this?" he asked in a much gentler voice, afraid of what else she could now make him see.

Again off set by his change in manner the anger vanished "I have no idea what you are talking about" she replied.

"Tell me how your visions work"

Puzzled by the request Renesmee quietly folded herself into a sitting position on the ground. "My 'visions' are more like memories, I can touch someone and show them what I am thinking. Why?"

"So you have to touch someone to show them?"

"Yes"

"How old are you now?" Nahuel asked

"I have been alive for seven years" she replied internally cringing at the number.

"Infant" Nahuel mumbled under his breath, and immediately in a louder voice hoping not to make her angry again "so you are fully mature in our little world"

"According to what you told my family, yes. Again, why?"

"I think your "talent" has also reached a new point. I think in your anger you were able to show me what you were, well seeing."

Renesmee frowned and stared at him, "what did you see?"

The first thing was blackness, you were closing your eyes, and that was all I could, umm 'see'" He watched her face for a moment "then I could see me, as you could see me, only it was tinged in red…"

"But I was no where near you, how could I possibly…"

"I am not an expert; I am only telling you what it looked like to me"

"I…I can't even think about this now…" Renesmee glared at the strange creature that frustrated her so easily. "Why are you here? Zafrina and the others are not expecting you and your aunt, why did you come here?" Renesmee realized how rude she sounded but did not care, she knew she could not get the answers she needed from this boy, but the least he could do was answer _something_.

"I am not with my aunt, and I did not even realize that Zafrina and the others were here" he responded calmly. He left the "why" unanswered; he could not even answer that to himself.

"Have your senses always been this dull or have they gotten worse with time" Renesmee glared at him and stood to go.

"My senses are perfect, I just smell you at the moment. I thought I caught a trace of vampire a little to the east, but I did not recognize the scent as Zafrina or the others. There is no need to be insulting; did your parents not teach you to respect your elders' child?" He knew he would make her angry, and he no longer cared.

With a calm that surprised even herself, Renesmee turned her back on Nahuel and walked away. When she was almost out of hearing range she threw a few words in his direction "interesting way you have to make friends with the only Halfling that is not your sister" and then she _ran_.

Nahuel stared intently after the woman that had stolen the one thing that he did not think existed


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Waterfall**

Renesmee threw another stone into the churning water beneath the waterfall. She was so angry that she did not know what to do with herself. She was angry with Jacob for abandoning her, angry at her parents for leaving her in a jungle alone, angry with cell phone towers for not working….

"Cute Nessie, just cute" she said out loud and laughed at herself. Way to wallow in my own misery she thought to herself.

"Enough, you only have a few hours left of this once in a lifetime opportunity to be by yourself and you are _not _spending it in a teenager like hissy fit" she scolded herself.

Looking around to ensure that she was alone Renesmee pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her shorts off to one side. Anticipating the feel of the cool water she jumped into the pool without a second thought.

Nahuel looked back towards the water once he heard the splash, he had found her tirade humorous but wanting to give her _some_ privacy he quickly tore his eyes away from her when she started taking her clothes off. He smiled to himself as he waited for her head to emerge from the water.

Renesmee exalted at the feel of the cool water on her skin, the bubbles from the waterfall tickling her arms and legs. She enjoyed her time in the jungle, seeing with her own eyes the sights that Zafrina had shown her as a child, but the heat and humidity was oppressive.

Opening her eyes she looked around her, she expected to see exotic fish that she could tell her grandfather about, so she was more than a little surprised to see the movement of a giant snake. Deciding that wrestling anacondas was something she could leave to her uncle, Renesmee kicked toward the surface of the water. She was nearly there when she felt it squeezing and pulling her down.

Nahuel frowned toward the water, he knew that he could hold his breath for about five minutes; she had been under for at least six. Looking up and down the stream to ensure that she had not surfaced somewhere else he started toward the water getting more concerned as the seconds sped by.

The air burned in Renesmee's lungs, she knew she would need air soon. She pulled and punched and struggled with the snake knowing that she was not quite strong enough to get free. The surface was so close and she knew that sweet air was just inches away. She thought about Jacob and her mother and father, her grandfathers and all the others knowing how devastated they would be once she was gone. How stupid it was to jump into the water, stupid to try something new when she was completely alone.

She held Jacobs face in her mind as her vision started to darken around the edges. She concentrated on the way that his brown eyes looked, and the way he smiled just for her, she could feel the smooth texture of his face as she reached forward, trying to touch him just once more. She did not expect the vision of Jacob to change in to that of the man that made her so angry. Suddenly she could not see Jacob, it was the darker skin of a different kind of native, dark hair so wild and loose on Jacob now pulled back into a short braid. The warm brown eyes turning to a redder brown, and the hand that reached out for hers was the exact temperature of her own, something that Renesmee who was a few degrees warmer than even Jacob had never experienced.

Nahuel grabbed her hand and pulled upward, he knew she needed air before anything else. Unable to pull her upwards he quickly used the resistance of the snake to pull his face closer to hers, pulling his lips to her lips and once she parted hers he breathed air into her lungs.

Renesmee did not know what was happening, her vision was getting blacker and she was starting to see stars. She faintly felt the pull on her arm, but had no hope of rescue. Just as she was about to close her eyes and give into the desperate need to breath in, knowing she would only pull the water into her lungs faster she felt the soft pressure on her lips. Opening her eyes with a newfound burst of energy she gasped at seeing Nahuel so close. With the gasp she pulled the air into her lungs that he was offering. Her vision cleared and with new sight she watched as he pulled away and moved farther down to where the snake was wrapped around her legs, without pause he opened his mouth and bit the snake.

The venom from Nahuel overtook the snake quickly. The snake released her immediately to strike at this new predator, and they both kicked to the surface.

Breaking the surface of the water Renesmee pulled air into her burning lungs with a ragged breath. She looked across the water at Nahuel.

"Thank-"

"Get out of the water!" he shouted angrily at her.

Confused Renesmee turned to swim away, he was faster not having been deprived of oxygen for so long, and he quickly overtook her. He reached the bank a few seconds before she did and pulled himself from the water. She could see his muscles trembling with some unknown stress; she could see that he was fighting something. She reached up the small embankment and was surprised when her muscles would not cooperate. Looking up to where he was standing she watched as the moisture in his hair sent a stream of water down his trembling back.

"Nahuel"

He was warring with his instincts; the beast in him wanted her. The smaller part of him, the human in him wanted her in a different, slightly safer way. He was torn between running as far away from this terrible wonderful creature, running to keep her safe – and turning and taking her in this moment of weakness. Taking her into his arms and biting that vein that he could hear, the vein that he could sense just under her skin. He was just about to run, run to the farthest reaches of the world when her small voice broke through and calmed the beast he was so afraid of.

"Nahuel"

He turned and pulled her from the water, pulled her into his arms, turned and walked into the trees.

**A/N: So I am not sure if this story is sparking many readers, and/or maybe I waited too long to update. Please let me know if you like the story, if I don't get a review or two (I would even take a mean one at this point!) I may just let this one go. I love where this story takes me in my "down-time" but maybe no one else needs to read it.**


	10. Chapter 10 Renesmee

Chapter 10

Renesmee stared at Nahuel as he carried her back to the spot she had left her clothes. He put her down holding onto her only long enough to be sure she was able to stand on her own. He turned his back and she quickly grabbed her clothes and ducked behind a tree, realizing for the first time since they were in the water that her bra and underwear left little to the imagination. Not that he was looking.

She could hear that Nahuel was standing close by, his breathing still irregular from the struggle in the water, or maybe whatever he wes struggling with on the water.

"Thank you" Renesmee whispered.

"Who were you angry at on the tree, and what exactly is a Mutt?" he replied.

"I should really get back to the house, I was supposed to be careful while…Thank you again.."

Renesmee brushed past him and started walking in the general direction of the house, unsure if she wanted to leave Nahuel such a clear trail to the others but realized he could easily find them regardless of what she did now. She knew she was being silly, he had just saved her life.

"You could come back with me, I have tons of human food back at the house…"

She looked at him again and he was staring at her intently, searching her face for something.

"or not.." she continued uncertainly.

"I do not care for human food, but I do eat it when necessary" he replied.

He grinned showing his perfect, white teeth. "Since you are protecting the wildlife, and there are no humans in the area"- he cut off as she gasped in reaction to his comment about drinking human blood.

"I was only- Yes, thank you I would enjoy that" he finished quickly.

"I don't care what you do, come back with me, go your own way, I don't care" Renesmee answered serenely as she quickly walked back toward the house, putting as much distance between them as she could.

**A/N: Quick chapter but I am posting the nixt one right away, I needed to switch from Renesmee's POV to Nahuel. Thanks for the reviews, I will keep writing as long as you keep reading (and reviewing :P )!**


	11. Chapter 11 Nahuel

**Chapter 11 Nahuel**

Nahuel watched as Renesmee brushed past him, feeling an electric jolt as their skin touched momentarily.

"What is a Mutt" he asked again, wanting her to keep talking to him and he snapped a branch as he passed.

"A mutt is a mixed breed dog" Renesmee replied flatly. She walked farther along the path, not looking to see if he was following.

"Dog, so may I assume that your anger has something to do with the shape-shifters that protect your family?" Nahuel recalled the massive animals that had stood along side the Cullen family when he had first met them. He started walking along the invincible path that Renesmee seemed to be walking on, dodging branches and ducking under leaves to catch up to her.

"Are all of them wolves?"

"Yes"

Nahuel narrowed his eyes for a moment; he knew she was lying about something.

He had not been this far north in at least a hundred years. Shuddering away from that thought he picked up his pace to keep up with Renesmee.

"They seem like an unusual choice for a babysitter..." Nahuel was fishing for information now.

Renesmee glanced back at him but continued on her way.

"They are not babysitters, and they are not pets" she cautioned. "They are our friends; Jacob and my mother were friends before either of them even knew about the supernatural part of this world."

Nahuel watched Renesmee carefully. He had sensed a few different reactions to his words and he wondered why he was so curious. She continued walking, gracefully dodging and dancing around any object she passed, she hardly disturbed anything she passed and other than the fact that he could follow her scent he would have not been able to follow her lead even with the occasional glimpses of her as he hopped on trees and ducked under branches.

"So this Jacob is your, hmm what is the term in English…Uncle?" He hoped that she did not hear the excited edge to his voice. For some reason he liked the idea that the huge man/wolf that had never left her side in the three days he and his aunt had stayed with the Cullen's was an "uncle".

"NO!" She whirled around to look at Nahuel and he could not understand her severe reaction. She quickly turned back away but he could hear the strain in her voice "definitely not my Uncle, he is my...he's my best friend."

Nahuel picked up the scent of several vampires and knew that they must be close to the house that Renesmee had mentioned. The faint smell of the Cullen's' that he remembered was at least a few days old. The more familiar scent of the Amazons was recent, but still not fresh.

"Did they leave you alone?" he demanded.

"Who? What are you yelling for, _I_ have perfect hearing" she smirked at him.

Nahuel halted with indecision; he thought they were going to a house filled with protective full vampires, now he knew that it would just be the two of them.

"My family has scattered across the content and will be wandering back in the next few days" she paused looking at him a small indent forming between her eyebrows and then continued "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna needed to hunt, they will be back early tomorrow."

Renesmee was waiting for him to explain.

"So you are alone and thought it would be a great idea to climb the highest tree for kilometers, pick a fight with me, and jump into an anaconda infested pool!?" There that should explain my reaction Nahuel thought to himself.

Renesmee leapt back and landed inches from his face. "I am unafraid of heights, YOU started a fight with me, and... and…" he cracked a smile as her temper petered out "I have nothing on the anaconda that was stupid." And she smiled back at him.

**A/N: Reviews?**


End file.
